inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotou Yukai
(Forward) |number= 11 |element= Earth |team= Dragonlink |seiyuu= Orikasa Fumiko |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 042 (GO)}} Gotou Yukai ( ) is a forward for Dragonlink. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Honed his spirit in a moutain retreat, giving him incredible concentration."'' Appearance Like all the members of his team, except for Yamato, he has white hair, which is tied into a braid is half bold. He has a dark skin and green eyes. Plot He along with his team, Dragonlink, played against Raimon in the second half of the Holy Road's final, in the Amano Mikado Stadium, in episode 42. He used his keshin, Seiei Hei Pawn W, along with the rest of the forwards to stop Nishiki from advancing through the field. In episode 43, he used his keshin again along with the team. Later, he made a keshin shoot which destructed Amagi's Atlantis Wall but was then stopped by Sangoku as he punched the ball, sending it to Mito Shou's foot and proceeded to shoot again, injuring Raimon's goalkeeper. As he left the field over a litter, Gotou was impressed as he defended all the four shoots. Godai then said that it wasn't for nothing that Raimon reached the finals. He also had a keshin battle with Tsurugi's Kensei Lancelot. At the end of the episode, Dragonlink was in lead with 4-2. In episode 44, he used his keshin again to steal the ball from Tsurugi, but failed to. At the end of the match, Dragonlink lost with 5-4 because Raimon scored with Fire Tornado DD, Denrai Houtou and a chain shoot with Death Drop G3 and 真 Mach Wind, which all of them, Yamato couldn't stop with his King Fire. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Gotou, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Gozuma Takeyuki *'Item': Fifth Sector no Tamashii (フィフスセクターの魂, randomly dropped from Dragonlink at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Sky 2 *'Item': Tanren Gloves (たんれんグローブ) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6320 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Gotou, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Evolutions at Tochan's taisen route) *'Photo': Deppuri Shita Taru (でっぷりしたタルの写真, taken in the France era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Gotou, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Yamatodamashii at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Thunder (雷の写真, taken in the hihodo store in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Photo': Wind (風の写真, taken in the hihodo store in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Photo': Tenka Muso (天下無双の写真, taken in the Galaxy Nauts Gou's dorm car 2) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Raimon VS Dragonlink * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Checkmates B' *'Enormous Dark' *'Strikers D' *'Zero Extreme' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Sun Tans N' Trivia *His dub name is based on the French footballer Eric Cantona. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters